A Ravenclaw Girl
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: Mary Saymer, she got head girl this year. To her parents delight and her disgust. Scorpius Malfoy got head boy. Mary gets the shock of her life when she goes from invisible to too visable. OC/SM Abandoned


The Ravenclaw Girl

Yes, I admit it. I'm a Seymour descendant . One of the oldest families in the wizarding genealogy, complete with links to the Tudors, who once ruled England. Ever wondered what happened to the daughter of Tom Seymour and Katherine Parr, well she 'disappeared' aka she went to Hogwarts. She married and kept her name to past it down and down till it got to me. It changed the name that is. Nowadays its' Saymer. I know, I prefer Seymour too.

Who am I? I'm Mary Saymer. Nice to meet you. Yes I know I'm not what you expected from such a magical line. I'm a little too tall and a little too skinny. My glasses are a little thick and my hair is way too out of control.

But I'm it, the magnificent heir to the legacy. The eldest of the Saymer girls. Theirs six of us, all named after Henry the eighths' wives and lovers, who my mother, Lavender, adores. I'm, as you know, Mary. Then there is my thirteen year old sister Anne. Then Katherine at eleven, Madge who's nine, and her twin sister, Jane. Lastly there is Elisabeth, who is our baby at five. Its' quite freaky when you think about the fact that our namesakes all slept with a grotty old fat man in the fifteenth century. I guess that's what you do for power. If a king lusts' after you, he lusts after you. So your uncle tells you to open your legs. Viola, instant power and honour for your family.

Anyway, this isn't a history lesson. It's just me, Marianne Pamela Saymer. I go to Hogwarts, you know of Hogwarts of course. Who doesn't? Except for Muggles of course, but they're different. I am a Ravenclaw, where those whose "intelligence is the surest." At least that's what the sorting hat says, and the Grey Lady. That's our ghost, rumour has it that she's Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter when she was alive. But she'd never tell. She keeps to herself. Unless we need advice, she's really very good at advice. This is the story of my final year at Hogwarts. I'm seventeen in December, I know I'm young but I can't help it. It's when I was born. Oh, and I'm Head Girl, I know! Its' weird isn't it? Why would Professor Rosalyn choose plain old me for Head Girl. I'll never know I guess. I've never even met her before.

But the main point of this story is that this is the first time in Hogwarts History that a Ravenclaw GIRL has made head girl ever. I know weird isn't it? Unfortunately I can't brag that the head boy is also a Ravenclaw. He is not he's a Slytherin. Also a very old blooded family, the Malfoy family in fact. His name is Scorpius Malfoy. I've never even spoken to him before. He stays away from me, after all I am of no consequence to him, I'm small and quiet. That's' enough to keep him away from me. Sadly, this year he won't be able to avoid me. In fact here he is now.

You see we (the head students) sit at the head table. The pride of the school you see. We even get different uniforms, ones that have a HG on it for me and a HB on it for Scorpius. Not like big but where the school badge would be. Mine are a pretty blue and Scorpius are apparently a pretty emerald green. Our plain uniforms are black, unlike the rest of the school and I had a choice of pants or skirts. I choose my own skirt. Professor Rosalyn is trying to jazz up our uniform. For the most part its' working. I have the latest style high waisted skirt with four blue buttons to show my house colours. A White long armed silk blouse and silk tights. My choice of shoes, which is black, pointed toed shoes with a slight healed. I know I look good, because when I went back to my cabin on the train my best friend, Rose Weasley was speechless, well for a while anyway. I've started to curl my hair which only added to the effect apparently. Even through the style is to straighten, it doesn't suit me, my face is too moon shaped.

Rose, is a red head. Big surprise considering she's a Weasley. With these massive brown eyes with smoky lashes which she charms to that colour because she's a red head. She had curves like I've never seen on such a skinny women. Her skin is so freckled that she has big patches of skin that are tan from freckles joining up. She is SO awesome, I'm forever laughing at her, Rose is a klutz, she trips up stairs and down them. Walking in doors, walls and once even a window! Even I'm not quite sure how she manger it, and I was there. Rose is a sweetie and a brain, something she informs me she inherited from her mother. Definitely not her father. Who she informs me "is a complete idiot,". Rose is somewhat famous, her parents are best friends with Harry Potter. That's right her parents are Hermione and Ron Weasley. Who helped rid the world of Voldemort. In fact Harry Potter is her godfather. Her GODFATHER! Huge, isn't it? She's like basically famous, she had her picture in every newspaper in the world when he posed with her after she was born. Not that you can really see her, just like a tuff of red hair and her chubby little arm waving. Its cute through. Rose and Him are related, he's her uncle. He married Rose's fathers' sister Ginny. One of my other friends is his son Al. Or Albus as the teachers know him. I think he's named after Albus Dumbledore the headmaster when my parents (and his) went to school. Al is awesome he looks exactly like his Dad except that he doesn't wear glasses. His brother James used to be a major player, but he was a year ahead of us, so he's gone now. He was cute too. But oh well, I saw him in the summer anyway, when I stayed at Al's with Al and Rose. Summer is the best when I'm their. My sisters were jealous too. It was great. But I've totally lost what I was talking about.

Oh yes, Scorpius. Well lets just say he sat down just now and said three little words.

Not 'I love you'

Or even 'How are you'

It was

"Who are you?" I raised a eyebrow. We have been to school together for seven years yet he doesn't know me. We were in three classes together last year. Three! And yet he still doesn't know me. So I think carefully and quickly.

"Mary , Mary Saymer. Who are you?" I say, smirking as if to say that I don't actually know who he is. Which I totally do. Shock registers on his face for a second. Their goes his ego! I felt great.

"A Saymer, huh? Any relation to Anne in the Gryffindor team?"

In Hogwarts when someone says team it is not the gobstones team or the broomstick racing team or even the muggle sports team. No, it is the Quidditch team. Of course, Quidditch is worshipped here in England, especially at Hogwarts. I can't go anywhere in the school and not have people talking about it. I play, of course, I'm a beater for Ravenclaw. Anne is a seeker for Gryffindor.

So what do I do? I nod of course.

"She's my sister. I'm in the Ravenclaw team," I state simply, keeping my face placid to his shock. Scorpius facials become strained, he must be thinking. Must be hard since it doesn't seem to come natural to him.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, Beater for Slytherin. You're a beater too, aren't you? The speedy little one, you look different." Scorpius states in a annoying matter of a fact manner.

"That's because I don't wear corrective lens on the field, I wear contacts and my robes are head girl not Quidditch," I say, quietly looking a my gold plate, with a slight smile. This startles a laugh out of him and I'm shocked. I don't think I've ever heard him laugh. I flip my curls out of my eyes, and he looks spooked when his blue eyes meet my bright violet ones. They creep people out my eyes. Their unusual unique to our family. The exact shade of violet is purely unique to the Saymer's. I'm used to it freaking people out, but it was weird to see a fellow head student freak out about it. Aren't we supposed to be mature?

"Nice eyes," He comments, "Unusual colour, pretty through," This is my cue to go beet red, and look down again. I'm shy enough when I want to be. And I want to be shy now. He's not going to make me the enemy of Rosa Boot, his beautiful Hufflepuff girlfriend. Rosa is truly the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She's a little shorter than me, with long straight black hair and pale skin, bright blue eyes and pink lips. She has average hips and breasts, and long legs. Her colouring is fantastic and she never ever blushes. To top of she's a bitch of course. No one that beautiful is nice. She once threw hit the bludger at me on purpose. Though I doubt she even remembers my existence. That's the kind of chick she is. She has no patience for the visually impaired people of the universe. Because we can't appreciate the fullness of her beauty cause one we are UGLY and two we are blind so either way were stuck.

"A Saymer trait, I believe, Leon Saymer had them too. I went to Hogwarts with him." Comes a voice from behind us. Professor Longbottom is behind us, and has properly been there a while I would guess. So what do I do? I nod. What else could I do?

I could tell already that something was going to happen this year. Something I had no control over and something I don't think I was going to like.

-

By the end of the feast, I was exhausted we had to get up at five to get to the station on time this morning. I'm really not good with mornings, now that I'm legally allowed to use magic out of home my Dad knows to move quickly unless he wants to be on fire. I'm good with fire. Mum, needless to say was not impressed. I ruined the wallpaper Then it took us forever to get to the station first

We had to leave at like five am. I didn't even know five am existed. Seriously. Well...I did but I never thought I'd come face to face with the horrible time its self. We also had to turn back exactly six times, the first because dad had left all our trunks on the threshold of our house (How we forgot them I will never know), the second because Dad then forgot Katherine (Once again, how I will never know), the third, well this time it was George forgetting that he actually was on the quidditch team and therefore needed a broomstick. By this point Dad was losing large patches of hair because we then turned around for simple things such as lunches and one time it was my flaut, I left my hand luggage with my uniform in it and I had left it (rather stupidly I must admit) on the table. Yet somehow, we made it to the platform on time. I am still not quite sure how. Dad and George hauled all our trunks into the baggage car, a normal start to a not so normal year.

But to my embrassment on my way up to our common room I fell down the stairs twice, embarrassingly enough in front of Scorpius, I wanted to disappear down the vanishing cabinet. It was terrible.


End file.
